


oumami drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oumami, hah thats gay, i love these two sm, sometimes pre-game personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe some poetry, maybe some short stories, idk,,,, its really whatever i feel like writing for these two losers ;)





	oumami drabbles

Amami looked up at the milky white ceiling above him.

"What's that on your ceiling?" he asked.

Ouma blushed and looked at the ground.

"Th-those are glow in the d-dark starts," he said. "I-I put them there because I-I thought they looked nice..."

Amami looked at the smaller boy. The latter started to sweat.

"I-It's stupid anyway itsokayifyouwanttoleaveI-I'msORRY-!"

The green head smiled. "No, it's fine! I think it's kinda cool."

Ouma was shocked, to say the least. He quickly glanced up at Amami and directed his gaze back to the ground. He slowly and nervously smiled for the first time in what felt like years.

"A-ah...thank y-you," He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> pre game personalities bois,,,,,  
> i tried to find out what amami's pre game personality was like and i couldn't find anything but whatever,,,,i like to think that they didn't do too much damage to my son so he still has the same personality he has in v3


End file.
